You and Me
by Zelinxia
Summary: After narrowly escaping a doomed world, Fai finds himself stranded in the new world by himself. At a bar he runs into familiar faces and discovers a lot more about love in general and his own love life. Post series. For yaoixalchemist's birthday. Cover art by ootamukun of deviantART.


**A/N: **This was written for yaoixalchemist for her birthday. She requested for a basic plot along this line and I fleshed it out with details as needed. Happy birthday dear! I hope you enjoy this.

For author's notes/details/commentaries, go to http:/zelinxia(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)7279(dot)html

_Disclaimer:_ "Here Without You" belongs to 3 Doors Down. There is only one change to the lyrics, which you will see in the refrain.

* * *

><p><span>You and Me<span>

Water was falling. Falling everywhere and causing a torrential flooding that sent waves through the doomed village. The gods had been angered and in turn they had sent a wrath of neverending rain.

Fai was by himself. He was visiting the local shaman when he was urged by the man to flee.

And flee he did.

Fai kept running and running from the waves, desperately looking for the others.

The water was catching up to him and he ended up in a dead end. He cursed, he begged, he implored before he had no choice but to close his eyes, awaiting the fate he used to desire but no longer did.

Then finally, a large force slammed into him…

* * *

><p>A jolt rattled his body. He felt something soft underneath him. Was he actually dead? If he woke up now would he see Ashura-ou? His brother?<p>

But wait, the after realm wasn't supposed to be as loud, right? Nor was he supposed to feel drenched. And weren't you supposed to feel pleasant if you're dead? One thing for sure, Fai had to open his eyes.

One eye opened after the other. Everything seemed completely dark for a moment as Fai tried to adjust his vision. And then he realized it _was_ dark. He was lying on a mat of grass that smelled sweet as if it was freshly mowed. Standing in front of him was a tall shrub. He heard people and even dogs – but after scanning the area he figured out he was in a park of some sort rather than some stranger's yard.

Standing up Fai noticed how soaked he was. No doubt the flood from that world slammed on him before he escaped it. Which meant the others had to be with him.

"Syaoran-kun?" Fai called.

There was no response.

"Mokona? Kuro-sama?"

Again, there was no response. The only source of companionship was the tiny dragonfly that was buzzing next to Fai's ears.

This was highly unusual. There were times the traveling group had been separated – even for a certain amount of time. But never had one member been completely isolated on his or her own.

Mokona for sure had to have made it safely since she's the one that can warp them. As for Syaoran and Kurogane, at least one of them must have found Fai in the moment he was accepting that he would drown and pulled him to leave that doomed world. Both of them must have made it too. There was no way any of them would leave behind a member – they had gone through so much together. Miraculously as it was, it was those thoughts that comforted Fai that he will find the others safe and sound.

"_Firare_," Fai muttered.

A faint glow of blue light surrounded his body. With emanating warmth tickling his skin, Fai dried himself with the spell in no time. Brushing off the grass from his clothing Fai stumbled out from behind the shrub.

The sun had just about set down on the horizon, bringing a refreshing breeze that whipped through his face. Kids were running on the evenly trimmed field chasing after a ball with their feet. Their shouts and whoops were comforting. As Fai walked further along the perimeters of the park, he saw crosswalks leading to a metropolitan street. At the very least, he figured, he should stop by a place to eat or drink before resuming his search for the others.

The first place that caught his eyes was a nondescript building. A wooden door swung open constantly as people were filing in and out though clearly more were going in. Fai heard raucous laughter and chinking classes.

"It must be a bar," he mused.

Then Fai saw the fading neon green sign above the door, its light flickering. With a four leaf clover fixture, the bar was simply called "Clover". The mage smiled – he was reminded of that bar in the virtual world. Surely seeing another bar called Clover was a sign of him getting closer to finding Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona.

He pulled open the door and stepped inside. The place was actually a two tiered bar. There were two main countertops close to the main entrance while stacks of wooden tables and chairs lined the floor. In the lower level there was a stage where performances would be held. It was clear that a band – or something like that – was actually performing tonight. There were equipments on the stage from the drum set and guitar plus bass to the electric amps and microphone stands. Already many people were sitting down waiting for the band to start.

But as Fai sheepishly made his way to a conveniently empty stool at the counter right next to the banister that overlooked the lower tier, he saw several patrons eyeing him. Some chuckled and gave him a sly wink while others just stared in shock. Now really, he wasn't the only one with blond hair and blue eyes in the crowd so why on earth were they staring at him like that? But oh, Fai thought as he looked down at himself, it was most likely because of his outfit. He was still wearing the clothes he got from the last world. Mokona was storing his outfit from Clow Country.

"Hi there. Name's Caldina. What can I get for you?" the bartender asked as soon as he sat down. Her bushy reddish pink hair was tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were warm and friendly. She was exactly the same as Caldina from Outo's Clover Bar. And here she was serving Fai once again. What surprised Fai the most was that she was speaking a language roughly familiar to Celesian. The dialect was so pronounced that it meant Mokona, and the others, were not really close by then. He felt a slight lurch in his stomach.

"Oh, I'll have something very simple, whatever that may be," Fai said with a bemused grin, propping his elbows on the counter.

"Beer then I suppose," she responded. "Alright brother, just one second."

Caldina swiveled around and grabbed a tall cup. She bustled to a beer tap and lifted the lever.

"So tell me, are you here to see the show?" she asked Fai over her shoulders.

"Well…not quite," Fai said. "I dropped in for something else but I did see the stage."

"Well then, you're in for a treat," Caldina chirped as she brought the drink over to the mage.

"Oh really?" he mused. "Is the star by any chance a woman with long, dark curls?" He was remembering Oruha, a beautiful woman with a divine voice. Her song about two souls finding happiness together was memorable.

Caldina laughed. "No, it's an all male band. They're about to get bigger. "But tell me brother," she said, propping her chin in her hands while leaning her elbows on the counter, "you said you had some other agenda here. Is there something I may be of help of?"

Fai gulped down some of his beer. "I've been separated from my friends," he started to explain. "And I came in here hoping I could get a lead to find them."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. Have you tried calling them with your cell phone?" she suggested.

Fai had heard and seen these cell phones when the four landed in Piffle again. Tomoyo was always seen toting the device around. It wasn't even magic that enabled Piffle and other technologically advanced worlds to make calls pretty much anytime, anywhere.

"No, we don't carry them with us. We travel so much together that it wouldn't work out," Fai said.

"Oh, I see," Caldina nodded, drumming her fingers. "How about going old school and describe what they look like."

Fai instinctively pointed at himself. "I know for sure they are wearing clothes similar to mine," he began. Caldina quickly had to fill another patron's order before she came back and nodded to let him continue.

"Syaoran is a young man. He reaches near my chest and he has brown hair that mats over his head. His eyes are also light brown and he's a really earnest and sincere person," Fai beamed.

"As for my other companion Kuro-sa-, uh, Kurogane, he's really tall and muscular. His hair is short and black and spiky – but mostly unruly – and his eyes are strikingly red. Although he's usually gruff and serious and may seem really intimidating at first, he has a truly pure golden heart," the mage babbled on.

The bartender was keenly observing Fai's animated talk and all of a sudden she was sporting a large grin. Her eyes were radiating almost like that of the patrons that had stared and grinned at Fai when he entered the bar.

"That's really funny," Caldina said, highly amused. "You really look like – well, no, there's no way…because if _he_ found out he would tease _him_…"

"Eh heh, I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Fai asked nervously before she could mumble on.

"My bad, brother, my bad," Caldina said apologetically. "I don't know how to say this, but the people you described – although with minor differences – are _actually_ in the house" - Fai's whole body perked up – "but they're wearing something else _and_ you said you weren't here necessarily here to see them."

Fai had heard and encountered stranger things before, but his head was dizzy at the bartender's ambiguous words.

But just then the light dimmed even further on the lower tier and people in the audience especially began to cheer and whistle.

"Well, it looks like they're getting on the stage. If you look carefully, two of them really fit your descriptions. I think after they're done you should really talk to them." Fai positioned himself on his stool so he could see the stage.

The first two members to walk on the stage were perfect images of Sakura's brother Prince Touya and the priest Yukito from Clow Country. Yukito picked up the bass while Touya the electric guitar. Out next came a young man who looked very much like Syaoran. Fai rubbed his eyes and looked again. He looked like his younger companion but it was definitely not him. This Syaoran walked coolly onto the stage with drumsticks in his hand and sat down behind the drums. All three began tuning their instruments and warming up just as the last member stepped out of the backstage room. The room erupted in louder cheers and Fai turned his eyes to the man who would clearly be the lead singer. This time Fai rubbed his eyes more vigorously.

While the other three were wearing faded jeans with studded belts and grunge T-shirts, this man was unusually dressed up in comparison. He was sporting black jeans and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his mid arms, exposing tan, muscular skin. To top it off was a thin red tie that matched the color of his eyes. Make no mistake it was this world's Kurogane.

But clearly he wasn't the ninja. The Kurogane Fai knew would never smile so cheerfully and wave to people. Nor would the ninja ever subject him in front of so many folks, let alone _sing_ to entertain a crowd. _This _Kurogane was quite the contrary and he seemed to be flawlessly charismatic. Even Fai was struck by him as he walked up to the middle microphone that was miraculously tall enough to meet his gargantuan height. This Syaoran and his drum set were scooted off the middle because he would be so hidden otherwise.

"Thank you, thank you," he spoke and paused until the din died down.

"It's an honor to be here tonight since it's actually the venue where we got our first gig."

Several people whistled at that.

"Many of you already know us but for those who are new to us my name is Youou. Over on my right we have Touya on the guitar," he indicated a hand at the guitarist," behind us is Syaoron at the drum and to the left is Yukito on the bass. Together we are 108 Flights Away!"

At that point there was a deafening roar from the many devoted fans on both tiers. Even Caldina cheered loudly as she was filling another drink.

"A huge fan?" Fai asked in amusement.

"Known Youou-san for a while," she responded.

"Everyone seems to really like him," the blonde mused.

"Of course!" the bartender said. "He's a really down to earth guy and is so nice. Fame still hasn't changed him at all."

"Tonight, we have decided to play a lot of songs from our original lineup with new retouches," Youou finished, which once again people responded to him very enthusiastically.

Syaoron the drummer tapped his drumsticks three times and together 108 Flights Away launched into their first song. Caldina told Fai that the song was called "It's" and it was a very catchy song. Fai thought it was a great way to start the show with an energetic pace and pulse in the band and in the entire bar.

And the exuberant energy of the evening kept going on as the band belted out their rock songs one by one. Youou was now performing a surprising pop tune that he co-wrote with his mentor Tetsu Inada called "Zankou" or "Light of the Sword." Instead of the usual rugged voice that was pronounced in the other songs, Youou's voice was smooth and slick.

"Sexy voice, no?" Caldina asked unnervingly.

Fai laughed. "Yes," he admitted with a flush.

He then tried to imagine it wasn't Youou but Kurogane who was singing the song instead. The ninja would object, would roar "Oh _hell_ no!" The day Fai would hear Kurogane sing was when the rules of logic fell apart _again_. Which they all prevented in the first place so Fai just laughed aloud at his own imagination.

After a few more songs and getting a second helping of beer, Youou spoke once again. He mentioned that he had a special announcement, which perked up a lot of patrons' interest. Caldina was smirking, clearly knowing what the lead singer was going to say. He grabbed onto his microphone stand.

"We are really happy to share this with you all. We had just finished recording for our first record label and now it's in the final stage before it gets released."

"That really _is_ big news," Fai said in awe.

"That's what I meant by them getting bigger," Caldina explained.

"And because we're so grateful for your support over the last three years, we decided to perform a new song that will make its debut on our first album _Chronicles_. And you are the first group to hear this song," Youou resumed to tumultuous cheers and applause.

"We, the 108 Flights Away, present to you 'Here Without You!'"

"Youou-san writes the lyrics usually," the bartender informed Fai.

"I guess it makes it more special then," the mage thought, sipping some more beer. He was actually enjoying himself this evening, he had to admit. The audience hushed as soon as they finished retuning. It was the first time the band would perform this song live.

On cue, Touya the guitarist begun with a guitar opening – a short one as into the third measure Youou began singing.

It was a slower song than most of the previous pieces performed tonight. Fai lightly tapped his feet while humming along contentedly. There was a part that mentioned "lies" and it felt good to not have to lie anymore, Fai silently thought. He knew Kurogane the most was glad about that.

Yukito and Syaoron joined with the bass and drums respectively. Fai could tell that Youou was feeling every note and lyrics he was delivering by the way he was closing his eyes here and there while swaying back and forth.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
>I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
>And tonight, it's only you and me<em>

Fai found a deep understanding for the lyrics, the meaning and the feelings that the singer was pouring into his own words and music. It was a song about loneliness, about yearning to see your beloved and the comfort of dreams and memories. He knew what it was like to feel that loneliness. Fai was feeling it now.

Just at the end of the next verse, Youou happened to look at the exact direction where Fai was sitting on the overhang. In reality it was three seconds, but time seemed to stop for a bit as those oddly familiar crimson eyes met his briefly. He seemed to have quickly raised his eyebrows the same time Fai flushed and turned his head. Youou seemed more like Kurogane at that instance, he realized with a pounding heart. Youou then went back to the refrain.

At that point, Touya joined Youou on the vocals. Syaoron then intensified the pulse with the drums as the other three quickened their energy, pacing and banging their instruments while the audience went wild. Youou grabbed the microphone stand and lifted it, belting out the chorus feverishly one more time.

_And tonight love, it's only you and me_

The music intensified once again as Youou extended several notes. And for some reason Fai found himself holding his breath for the coda. Just then the music was dying down and Youou started to lower his mic stand.

_I'm all alone_

The entire bar was in an uproar, rooting and applauding. Some were yelling for an encore. Youou bowed along with the other standing members. "Thank you very much," he said, breathing heavily. "Thank you my friends."

But soon all eyes were set on Youou as his face went from a smile high on adrenaline to that of horror. No, he looked more like he was stunned about something and as soon as the din died down Fai heard brisk footsteps. All heads swiveled to the lower tier where someone was bravely walking down the central aisle towards the stage. He noticed how the other band members were smiling.

Now Fai found his eyes bulging. The person making his way to the stage looked exactly like him, the same wispy blonde hair with a slight tail growing near the nape of his neck. He was wearing jeans and a faded blue button down shirt. He was smiling as well at Youou. It was obvious he was making a surprise entrance, heck, a surprise show up for the singer.

"Youou-sama!" he called out.

Fai swore the smile that broke out on Youou's mouth could outmatch the warmth of the sun. The singer opened his arms and the blonde walked into them.

"This is Yuui," Youou introduced the man to everyone. "He has been supporting us from the very beginning."

Someone in the audience whooped. Yuui waved with a sheepish smile, looking slightly bashful. Fai saw that Caldina seemed very amused as she was drying some cups behind the counter.

"And," Youou continued, "he is my steady partner. I admit," he pressed on the microphone, "this was unexpected, but tonight seems appropriate."

Fai saw several younger fans in the audience whispering and squirming in their seats. Youou turned to Yuui with mic in his hand.

"We want to ask you. Will you continue supporting us?"

"Of course! You don't even have to ask, Youou-sama," Yuui answered playfully into the mic. His response incited laughter.

"And as for me, I want to ask you something too, Yuui."

He clasped his hands over Yuui's left hand and lowered on to the floor on one knee, his eyes radiating. Yuui pressed his free hand over his mouth, eyes enlarged in shock.

"Yuui, will you marry me?"

Many things happened at once. The audience cheered harder than any other time that evening. The other three band members happily banged and drummed on their instruments. Caldina wasn't paying attention to the tap running over the overflowed mug. But as for Fai – he choked on his sip and knocked down his drink as his whole body trembled.

"Yes!" Yuui wholeheartedly answered. He threw his arms around Youou's neck as soon as the latter got up and planted a big kiss on Youou's lip. They embraced again and Fai knew for sure then again their happiness combined would definitely outmatch the warmth of the sun.

He couldn't explain why he felt a pain in his chest while witnessing the utterly tender and intimate moment between Yuui and Youou. Normally he would feel happy in these instances whenever he just knew two people were truly in love and devoted to another. Syaoran and Sakura were among one of those couples.

But the image of Youou asking Yuui a huge question in front of his bandmates and the people in a very significant locale only prompted another image - Kurogane and him. No, Fai knew Kurogane wouldn't dare show his affection for him – if there were any in the first place – that way, at least not in public. Even in private the ninja wouldn't whisper sweet nothings in his beloved's ears. But Fai was painfully reminded that he came to the bar in the first place to scout for his companions. And now after seeing the singer and his partner's happiness, Fai realized he wanted to be in Kurogane's arms badly.

There was a time in the journey where Fai pushed those thoughts away as dangerous. But now the delirious yearning to feel warm in the ninja's arms was something Fai wondered would ever happen. He thought it strange and cruel – how one could feel pain and confusion when the person in question was far away or has no idea what he thought. Loneliness compounded the pain. So this, he thought with his heart pounding so hard, was love. And the person he could only think of now was the person who looked very much like the man who had just proposed to his lover.

"Brother, are you alright?"

Fai snapped back to reality. Caldina had already cleaned up his mess and now she was wiping the counter. He was surprised to see that the bar was already emptying. He supposed many mostly came to see 108 Flights Away. Of course others had stayed for some more drinks and mingling.

"Were you thinking of your missing companions?" the bartender asked in sympathy.

"Yes," Fai answered with a smile. Well, it was partially true – he was thinking of a specific one.

"I'm sure you'll find them," she reassured. "Wow, I was surprised Yuui-san was able to show up. Been busy…"

Fai bit his lips when she wasn't looking.

"Ah, but I must not forget. I should introduce you to them. Who knows – if you and Yuui-san are like long lost twin brothers, they might be of help."

"No…Yuui-san's not my brother," Fai laughed. "Is that what you meant earlier? You mentioned I look like someone."

"You betcha, brother," she said with a wink. "I knew you couldn't be Yuui-san since he _would_ come to support his boyfriend – well fiancé now, I guess – and he did as a surprise!"

After Caldina was finished with her shift she led Fai down the stairs to the lower tier. By then the stage had been set down and the band had finished greeting fans. They saw Syaoron, Touya and Yukito saying goodbye to Youou and Yuui, putting on their leather jackets before heading out. Youou then nodded at Caldina and pointed at Fai.

"See? I told you I saw a look-a-like," he told Yuui.

"Oh my," the other man mused, eyeing Fai. "It's like the other brother I never had."

Fai fortunately had been able to let go of feeling guilty for not letting his brother rest in peace sooner a while ago, so little things like Yuui's humor didn't bother him as much anymore. He chuckled.

"What's your name?" Yuui asked.

"Oh, I am Fai," Fai answered.

"And I am Yuui…although Youou-sama made sure to take care of that," he said in jest of his fiancé.

"He did," Fai laughed. "I think he thought _I_ was you at first."

Youou and Caldina eyed each other. "Yeah, but I know she wouldn't let him stay up there when I'm performing," the singer pointed out.

"You all trust each other so well. How nice," Fai commented.

"When you're been serving them for awhile, it's like a sort of special friendship," Caldina explained with a grin. 'But anyways, Fai-san has a very important question. He's looking for his traveling companions that he was separated from. Go," she urged Fai.

Youou and Yuui looked at Fai to continue the interesting conversation. Unsure why they are being asked at, they were still patient even though both were exhausted. Fai felt rather grateful.

"Ah, there's no other way to explain it, but my friends look _exactly_ like your drummer and…you, Youou-san."

To his surprise, Youou grinned. "Heh, someone that looks like me? That's really bizarre. Then again, you and Yuui are perfectly twins."

"Are you saying," Yuui began, "that if you ran into us three who look exactly like you and your friends that you will find them through us?"

Fai shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, it's what Caldina-san believes."

The other blonde was in a deep thought. "Well, I have learned about all sorts of things. Among one of them is inevitability. I think that you coming in here was not a coincidence."

Youou laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure he _chose_ to come here for a reason – his own perhaps. But tell you what?" he said, going back into a more serious matter tone, "how about you spend over at our place for a bit and you can then keep on the outlook for your friends. I don't really know how much of a help we'll be exactly…but we do know a place to stay in between traveling is always appreciated."

Fai was speechless how the two really soaked in his story without any eyebrow raisings and simply accepted it – and he didn't even have to go into the inter-dimensional part…yet. "Really, you-you mean it?"

"Of course!" Youou said. "In a way, by seeing you first and uh, disregarding you in a way, I was in more of a surprise when Yuui came up at the end."

"Well, I think we should get going then," Yuui suggested, checking his watch. "We're all tired."

"I…" Fai looked at Youou, Yuui and Caldina in turn, deeply grateful for their kindness. "How could I ever repay you all?"

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you're in luck because we're happily engaged now," Youou joked. "But seriously, we understand what it's like to be separated. It's…hard."

"Your song…your last one," Fai blurted out before he could stop himself, feeling that pain again. "I…I really enjoyed it. It as was if – I could relate to it."

He felt scared again to look directly in those familiar crimson eyes for too long. It was as if Youou was privately reading Fai like an open book even though they had just met. Perhaps all incarnations of Kurogane (or Youou) possessed the characteristic of being truly perceptive and understanding. But Fai didn't want to ask if Youou intuitively knew that Fai was feeling lonely – and not just because he was away from Syaoran, Mokona and Kurogane.

"Thanks!" Youou beamed, flashing a grin. "Well, uh, I wrote it in hopes others can relate to it. I guess it means you _are,_ after all, missing somebody."

Youou had said "somebody", clearly in order to refer to a singular person, not "several people." Fai could only nod and fight to keep the sick feeling in his stomach from spreading.

Eventually the three of them bid Caldina a good night and exited Clover Bar after Youou succeeded in saying he would cover Fai's tab, despite the mage's many protests. Youou had arrived on his motorbike while Yuui came separately in his car. Fai of course would go with Yuui. After Yuui pulled out of the parking lot the two seemed to naturally fall into a friendly conversation. Fai picked up something on top of the glove department and looked over it.

"What is this?" he asked, waving the object.

"That's my passport," Yuui replied, leaving the parking lot. "I use it when I need to travel out of the country."

"You were traveling recently then," Fai observed.

"Well…you could say that,' the other said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You see, I was away out of the country for nearly two years studying at a culinary school. I earned a scholarship – money to help cover the cost – to attend an international prestigious school. And that," he fiddled with his left hand," was the same time Youou-sama and the band was looking around for a record deal to stick with after getting several offers."

"A year is long," Fai said with admiration in his voice, "but two years…is really long. And yet both of you were strong about the distance."

"Of course it was hard," Yuui acknowledged. 'But just like how I supported Youou-sama's musical ambition he supported my culinary dreams so there was no way he would have kept me from pursuing it."

They were reaching a freeway by now.

"And I always had been to their shows until I left, obviously. In fact, I just got back today – I finished the program earlier than I had thought although I didn't have the chance to let Youou-sama know in advance before I packed up and flew back here."

"What perfect timing!" Fai chirped.

"Yes," Yuui agreed, yawning. "I knew the date they would be at Clover again to announce their first major record release was coming around. But when I got back home I saw his bike gone, our bedroom messy" - Fai laughed – "and lots of notes and itineraries everywhere. I saw that tonight was that very show. I came back after twelve hours of flying – counting transfers – so I was facing some jet lag and could have slept. But no, I automatically changed quickly and grabbed my car keys. I wanted to surprise him."

"That's really sweet," Fai said. Despite his pain and longing for Kurogane, Fai found solace in Youou and Yuui's admirable devotion. "You really _are_ their biggest supporter."

Yuui laughed. "That's just Youou-sama boasting about me and being giddy to see me. But carrying on," he continued, "I arrived pretty late so I just made my way to the back of the seats down there. I was planning to meet him after they go backstage like any other time. But…"

"But when he did that song," Fai added, connecting the dots.

"When he sang 'Here Without You', I knew, I just _knew_ he was pouring his loneliness into it. He was singing about me…uh, not to be so stuck up I mean!" he threw out.

"But of course. Artists often mention someone dear to them in their materials," Fai nudged, having met other musicians from other worlds before.

"Yeah, exactly!" And well," the other gestured. "I then decided to go up afterwards because I knew he would have wanted me to if he knew I was there when we haven't seen each other for nearly two years. And he was so happy…and surprised as I had hoped that he…"

"Asked you to marry him," Fai finished, although in a much quieter tone.

"In front of his bandmates and the bar," Yuui added, flushing.

"Youou-san said it was 'unexpected' yet 'appropriate'," Fai pointed out.

"Yup. We had actually talked about this, about marrying, before. Maybe I should start at the beginning then," Yuui laughed.

"You see, we grew up as friends," he explained. "You could say we were childhood sweethearts."

"My friend Syaoran, who I'm also looking for, doesn't get to see his childhood sweetheart as often," Fai reflected. They had all yet to return to Clow Country and visit the princess and her family. "It's a really, _really_ long story, but they both know they could still see each other and know that they'll be alright."

"Ah…having trust – and perhaps faith – can keep love strong," Yuui sagely said.

"Yeah…" the other said.

"But yeah, Youou-sama and I started dating about six years ago," Yuui continued. Our first date – well, I'm not sure if it was really our first date – was at Clover actually."

"Everything started at the bar then," Fai observed, laughing. "Band's gig, your - wait what do you mean not first date technically?"

Fai noticed the other was silent for a bit, hesitating. Yuui was apparently embarrassed. "We went to have drinks for a friends outing…but as the hours went by…let's just say at the bar we realized we really liked each other _more_ than close friends and, ahem, we got off from there."

They had just got off the freeway.

"I…see," Fai grinned. "So for Youou-san, he felt the place was ideal to propose."

"Yeah, guess that's true," Yuui mused. "All the people and the things important to him started at the bar. And he didn't expect me to arrive – but he just wanted to go with the flow. Typical of a musician!

"So now we're both going to be nearly 27. Our dreams are becoming realities and given all the significance of that place – we're going to wed and I guess it was the right time to take that next step together. I'm still in shock though," he shook his head. "Youou-sama's really, really sentimental."

Fai saw Yuui trembling with fits of laugher that was waiting to be let out. "You're happy – and that's a good sign."

He too hoped that he could have that feeling of happiness.

"You're absolutely right," Yuui nearly spoke incoherently, bursting into another bout of laughter.

"My other friend Kurogane is the complete opposite of Youou-san," Fai said to keep the conversation going.

"Oh really?" Yuui asked.

"Well, I may be exaggerating," Fai grinned. "For one, he wouldn't ever sing. He does have a good heart…but he shows it differently. For him, punching is a way for him to say 'I care about you, so be careful please.' Kuro-sama just doesn't show love in a typical way – like your fiancé."

"If I get a chance, I would like to see this Kurogane-san," Yuui mused.

"If I find them that is," Fai said.

"Which you _will,_" Yuui said with determination.

They arrived at a parking garage where Yuui parked in the corresponding spot for their apartment. He took the mage to an elevator where they rode to the third floor. The two weaved through the corridors.

"I think we all need to sleep well," Yuui told Fai as they flagged through the final hallway. "It's been a really long day for all of us."

Fai merely nodded, about to doze off. It was. He had gone from running from horrific floodwaters to coming to a new world alone and being separated from Mokona and the others.

"And if you don't mind telling Youou-sama and me about your travel journeys and your friends, we would love that," Yuui said, fishing for the keys in his pocket.

"Especially" – he unlocked the door and pushed it open and flicked the lights on – "your Kurogane-san."

xXx

Fai's body was still brutally exhausted now that it realized how much stress it endured the previous day, but his mind couldn't shut off when he woke up early that morning. He was placed in a spare room in the other men's surprisingly spacious apartment. Not sure what to do, he scrambled to the kitchen, wearing a set of pajamas that he borrowed from Yuui. The mage had no idea how he would continue searching for the others, but he would try of course.

Just then one of them was making his way into the kitchen. With his black hair untidy and crimson eyes closed shut while yawning the man scampered towards his coffeemaker.

"Good morning, Kuro-sama!" Fai greeted, as if his mind was running on an auto-program.

The man paused as he finished putting coffee beans in the contraption. "Oh…good morning, Fai-san."

Kurogane never called him "Fai-san"…

Realizing his foolish mistake, Fai wrenched his mouth open. "I-I'm sorry. I know I was _here_, but for a strange moment, I-"

"Thought I was your Kurogane-san," Youou finished. "It's alright. I mean, hey, I thought you were Yuui for a moment last night. Coffee?"

"Hmm…I'm not in the mood actually," Fai said, feeling the same pain again.

"I thought so," Youou stated matter-of-factly. He poured his own mug of coffee and joined Fai at the kitchen table. "You still are exhausted – maybe as much as Yuui or more."

Yuui was still sleeping, evidently knocked out from traveling for literally half a day then going straight to the concert. How he managed to drive Fai and him home _and_ stayed up another two hours to hear Fai's story was a feat.

"I bet Yuui-san would be more tired," Fai piped.

"You had a lot of stress. Of course you need more rest," the singer said sympathetically.

Last night, Fai had started explaining how he and the other travel constantly. At first he dodged the matter that he actually traveled through different dimensions for a while, but after prodding from the men he talked about that. Fai recalled the last world and the heightened stress of trying to survive and run for it. After reliving the details of how he thought he was not going to make it but actually ended up here, Fai also explained that he knew that no one else in his party could have been left behind.

Both Youou and Yuui were acutely aware of inter-dimensional traveling in fact. Although they couldn't go into details, they were actually acquainted with Yuuko and had made a wish one time. They were very sympathetic for Fai's situation and assured him he could stay as long as he needed – under the condition he help out in some way if he had to stay much longer of course.

But talking about his friends – more so Kurogane – was hard on him. It was as if everything form last night – from the last song to the proposal – had magically surfaced the feelings Fai had harbored for a long time. He remembered it was there in Nihon, but urgent events at that time pushed them to head out to Clow immediately so he naturally put away those feelings at that time again. Once all of that was done he went back to denial. He was scared, but it wasn't a matter of Kurogane's safety he was afraid about. At moments Fai still had a hard time being brave about facing the potential of feeling unwanted. But now those feelings were surfacing again and if Kurogane rejected him he wouldn't know how he would react.

"Something on your mind?"

Fai turned his attention to Youou and still found it once again incredibly hard to keep eye contact for so long.

"I was thinking how I should keep looking for them," Fai answered immediately. There was both a truth and a lie to it.

"We'll all think of something." Youou seemed to be peering into his mind more than Fai would have liked.

"I'm sorry," the singer abruptly said, turning his head slightly to break their rather intense gazing session.

"Oh, no need to apologize," Fai chuckled, feeling relieved.

"You seem hurt whenever we have eye contact," Youou explained with a shrug. "Unless I'm mistaken, you are reminded so much of Kurogane-san when you see me face to face."

"Oh well, I didn't mean to offend," Fai spluttered.

"Don't worry," Youou assuaged. "You clearly miss him."

"He's a friend," Fai emphasized, his heart pounding furiously. Youou wasn't blunt and sharp in his observations like Kurogane, but having the singer try to…comfort him was still unbearable.

"A friend that you _especially_ miss the most," Youou calmly said. His eyes reflected empathy. "But it's fine. I won't press on if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Youou-san," Fai said with a waning smile. "I think I'll go back to sleep." Fai excused himself and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure your friend is missing you as well and is working to find you," Youou called out.

xXx

Youou had volunteered to take Fai to visit Syaoron, the youngest member and drummer for 108 Flights Away, to inform him as well as to be on the lookout for his look-a-like. Then the singer and the mage went around the metropolitan center asking around. They also visited the police station to drop off information.

It was late evening when the two arrived back at the apartment and they did not have much luck for the day. Youou affirmed that he and Yuui believed that Fai would find them. As soon as Youou pushed the door open, Yuui ran up to him with phone in hand.

"Youou-sama!" he said, planting a quick kiss on the other's cheek. "I have good news."

"Well, what is it?" the other asked, leading all three to the kitchen.

"It regards Fai-san," Yuui beamed, putting away the phone.

"Was it the police?" Youou queried.

"Nope," Yuui shook his head. "I was just on the phone with Mom," he indicated. "She's happy about our engagement."

"Well, she always supported you being with me," Youou grinned.

"Fai-san, I told her about you," Yuui resumed, "about how I met a charming guy who looks exactly like me. And she got a hoot out of it. You see, my mom has a twin sister."

"Does she want to see him then?" Youou joked.

"No, she's not able to," Yuui said. "However, she told me she is currently housing two people temporarily in one of the units. And one of them, "Yuui looked so excited like he was a person who was about to win a flying race, "looks like you, Youou-sama."

Fai's legs buckled and he grasped a chair for support. "That means," he spluttered in shock.

"That my mom had taken in Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san, plus Mokona I assume," Yuui happily finished. "And she described what they look like and for sure they are very much the same."

"So-so, do I go there or are they coming here?" Fai asked, sitting down to settle his trembling.

"Mom said she'll send them here," Yuui answered. "Though by bus and unfortunately she lives on the other side of the country so they should arrive here in a week. I know you'll have to wait longer, but at least we found them."

"That's wonderful!" Youou exclaimed, slapping Fai on the shoulder. "Fai-san, we ought to celebrate. Yuui will whip something up and I'll pick a good song to sing." All three laughed at his cheerful suggestion.

The mage was relieved to know where the others were. At last he would know their side of the story. Yuui went around cooking up something quick while Youou chose to sing a famous song by the name of "All You Need is Love". Fai knew Youou chose it for a reason – for goodness sake, the singer wasn't subtle about it at all. But instead of feeling miserable, Fai cheerfully let the two host a small celebration for him. It felt nice to have them be a part of his happiness.

xXx

It was now the seventh day Fai had been in this world, staying over at Youou and Yuui's apartment. With a lot of free time on his hands Fai would assist Yuui in cooking. He would often make the desserts and sweets, showing the dishes he famously concocted in Cat's Eye. Youou even had a break from his band since the recording was done. He would show Fai some of his works and even bust out his karaoke machine he used to practice for a really long time, much to Yuui's slight embarrassment.

Yuui's mother had instructed them to pick up the other three at the bus garage downtown. The clock had just ticked eight o' clock and Youou was about to head out to pick them up. Yuui and Fai stayed on the sofa in the small living room that adjoined the kitchen. Picking up the keys and giving Yuui a quick kiss, Youou stepped towards the front door when all of a sudden there was a series of knocks on it.

Without a pause the door was suddenly being pounded on again. Furiously.

"Are you sure this is it, kozou?"

"Kurogane-san, I'm sure!"

"Kurogane needs to learn to be patient."

"Quiet, manjuu!"

"I think," Youou announced loudly so he could be heard in the living room, "I don't have to go pick them up at all."

Fai and Yuui heard Youou gleefully opening the door. They heard the voices out in the hall died down. The mage could hear Kurogane struggling to piece together words. He grinned. Clearly the ninja was shocked beyond words to see a mirror image of him…who was more open and cheerful to boot. Well, Kurogane knew everyone else had a pair - be it twins, clones, or even another Mokona. Now he had that experience for himself.

"You must be Kurogane-san!" they heard Youou remarking. "And Syaoran-kun?"

"Uh, yes. And you're Youou-san?" he heard the young man answered politely.

"You got it. Hey you two, come over here!" the singer beckoned.

"I'll stay here for now," Fai whispered to Yuui as the other got off to join the others. Fai meanwhile crouched in a position where he could see the door yet they couldn't really see him. He saw Yuui joining his lover at the entrance and tried his hardest to stifle a laugh when he saw the shock on Kurogane's face.

"You're not _him_," Kurogane bluntly said. Was it Fai or was there a hint of sourness in the ninja's gruff voice?

"Very perceptive, my friend," Youou mused, holding Yuui close to him.

"Please, we must know if Fai-san's here," Syaoran pleaded.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun," Fai found himself speaking. He crouched out of his spot and went to meet everyone else. "I'm here."

"Fai!" Mokona shouted, ignoring Kurogane's glare. She leapt into his hands.

"Mokona," Fai said back, patting her. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Where the hell were you, mage?" Kurogane snapped.

"Here of course, Kuro-sama," Fai answered, alarmed at Kurogane's anger.

"Relax, he's safe and sound," the singer tried to reassure.

"Ah, where's our manners? Youou-sama should have let you all in sooner," Yuui chided his fiancé.

"My bad. Please, come in," Youou gestured. "We can all sit at the table in the kitchen."

All five plus Mokona gathered around the table while Yuui went to fetch drinks for them all. Sitting down, Youou took a good look at the rest of them. "So tell me how you got here."

It was then that Fai got a really good look at them. They were still wearing their clothes from the previous world. Both seemed pretty tired from their week long interstate journey on the bus. But Kurogane had dark circles underneath his eyes. Maybe he decided to stay up most of the time to watch over even as Syaoran and Mokona slept. Very Kurogane, Fai thought.

"Syaoran-kun, they know about us going through different dimensions," Fai informed the brunet. Syaoran seemed relieved. Clearly it spared him a lot of details in telling his and other two's ordeal.

"In the last world we were in a village that angered the gods with certain taboos. So it kept raining and eventually it began to flood. Unfortunately the village was stuck in a ravine so all of them were doomed," Syaoran told them, his face grim from the cold fact of the tragedy they had to leave behind.

"Fai-san was away when it was getting severe. We all knew he was in danger especially and Mokona's earrings glowed."

"When Mokona's earring glows, it means Mokona has to take them to a new world," the small creature helped explain.

"But we couldn't leave Fai-san behind regardless if the earring glowed or not, so we all risked it and ran to find him," Syaoran continued.

Fai swore he saw Syaoran quickly casting his eyes at Kurogane the same time he just said the last sentence, as if he was saying the ninja was the most adamant on that. He even saw Youou picking up the same thing as him. A Kurogane incarnation picking up on a behavior of the Kurogane Fai knew was rather interesting.

"But fortunately we spotted Fai-san just as a huge wave was going to slam him – if not – all of us. Kurogane-san was able to grab Fai-san so we were sure that we would get out of there together."

Both Youou and Yuui nodded in understanding. So itwas Kurogane that grabbed Fai just at the right time. He remembered feeling something strong. It must have been because the ninja wrenched him out of the way the same time the initial waves rammed all of them. He turned to look at Kurogane. But the man looked stoic and he sure as hell didn't want to be read by anyone.

"But when all of you arrived here, Fai-san was not with you," Yuui said, bridging the stories.

Syaoran duly nodded. "Yes. We had things like that happen before when members were split up. It seems when we're in a rush to get everyone together the split-time effects result in separation when we land in the next world. So we knew that as long as we held on to Fai-san he should have made it."

"Then why are you really tired, Kurogane-san?" Youou gently asked, startling the ninja.

"Kurogane-san wanted to be on the guard while we were coming here," Syaoran explained calmly.

"But surely, security is top-notch on the buses. There's no reason you need to stay alert," Youou rationalized.

Kurogane _was_ tired, but he could still be cross if he wanted to. He shot a glare at Youou, clearly telling the singer to mind his own business.

"Now now, Youou-sama, you don't need to coax info from our guests if they're not willing to share," Yuui playfully scolded the other. The singer sheepishly grinned and he went silent again. Yuui told Syaoran to continue.

"The three of us decided to find a place to stay at first so we could efficiently search for Fai-san as soon as possible," Syaoran continued. "We were referred to the apartment manger Hibiya-san since she takes temporary renters. When we first met her, she thought Kurogane-san looked a lot like you, Youou-san.

"We settled down for the evening. The next day Hibiya-san invited us to have tea with her. She asked us to tell our own situation, which I did. When we described what you looked like, Fai-san, Hibiya-san brought out pictures of her only son. It was your picture, Yuui-san, and we were astonished at the striking similarities."

It was fascinating how each side had run into people with the same connections. Perhaps it was what Yuui had said at the bar – it was inevitable Fai would select the bar and ran into him and Youou. _Hitsuzen_, to be more precise, was as ever in play.

"So after we came back to the apartment without any such luck on clues to find Fai-san, we got news from Hibiya-san. She told us about how 'a man who looks like' her son was over here. And after it was confirmed Fai-san was with you, Hibiya-san sent us over here."

"Glad all of these run-ins allowed it to make it easier for you all to find each other. Otherwise it would be hard to find the other when you were on two ends of this country," Youou commented. "But I thought she instructed you to wait at the bus stop."

"Ah…well, we had the address with us. And we, um, wanted to make our way here immediately since we arrived very earlier than expected," Syaoran answered hurriedly, this time making sure to specifically avoid eye contact with Kurogane when he was nervously darting his eyes around the living room.

Youou looked like he wanted to make another point, but fierce looks from both Yuui and Kurogane made him hold his tongue.

"And now, here we are," Syaoran finished. "I was told we were able to spend the night or two."

"Of course," Youou warmly said. "We have just the right amount of sleeping arrangements for two more people."

"Thank you so much, Youou-san, Yuui-san," Syaoran said humbly.

"Anytime," Yuui said with a smile. "Well, I think we three owe you our story as well."

And so, Fai, Youou and Yuui took turns explaining how Fai ended up in the bar and watched Youou performing as well as how Caldina referred him to the singer and the newly-trained chef. The hours waned by and soon it was approaching midnight. Eventually the three additional guests were dozing off. Youou checked his watch. He then eyed Kurogane first then at Fai and then at last Yuui.

"Don't want to keep any of you up after your long journey now. Syaoran-kun and Mokona, follow us. We'll show you to your room."

Nodding in appreciation, Syaoran picked up Mokona and said goodnight to the other two.

"As for you, Kurogane-san, you will stay with Fai-san. And no need to give us that look. He told us you two are _very_ used to it."

Sure enough, Kurogane was scowling. Youou and Yuui took Syaoran and Mokona to their room while Fai took Kurogane to the one he had been staying in for the last six nights. The closer Fai was to closing the door behind them, the more he saw Kurogane having the urge to spill out something. Fai was happy to see all three of them again. But he felt nervous being alone with Kurogane now he had the umpteenth revelation he was in love with the other man.

"Why did you just stand there?" Kurogane asked, finally speaking for once.

"Stand? What on earth does Kuro-sama mean?"

"The last world," the ninja snapped. "I saw you. You were closing your eyes, not running at all. And the water was getting closer but you were just going to _die_ there."

Kurogane thrust his strong hands on the mage's shoulders, shaking him. "Did you want to die, idiot? Were you thinking that at all?" he snarled, nearly shouting.

"Kuro-sama," Fai trembled. He was stunned at the other man's anger.

"I didn't want to die, believe me. I ran into a dead end and I thought I couldn't retreat so I had no other choice but to concede defeat. And not because I was waiting to die," he explained as calmly as he could.

He felt Kurogane's grip on his shoulders loosening. What looked like furor in the ninja's face quickly morphed into a painful expression. Before Fai could even do or say something else, he felt himself being squished in the other man's arms.

"I thought I lost you," Kurogane blurted out.

"Kuro-sama…" Fai uttered, closing his eyes. He didn't know what to feel but nonetheless his heart was fiercely pounding in his chest. He would just enjoy this for now.

"But Syaoran-kun was right. We all made it. Even Youou-san pointed it out. He _knew_ you were more concerned than the rest. I know Kuro-sama, Youou-san is like you in that way – always pointing out the uncomfortable truths. Though he does it nicer than you I have to say-"

"Just shut up about my other self for a minute," Kurogane hissed into Fai's ears.

Kurogane was serious about wanting to speak out whatever he refused to share in front of the others. Perhaps he convinced Syaoran not to mention anything regarding how _he_ felt on this whole separation mess.

"When the manjuu's earring glowed as the flood was getting worse, I knew we had to look for you. It wasn't easy since many routes were already closed. It was grave, but all I cared was making sure I didn't leave you behind."

Kurogane said "I", _not_ "we", as if to say the others hadn't felt the urgency as much as he did, Fai noticed.

The ninja paused, keeping his breathing in check. "It was a close call when we found you there. Nearly broke my arm from the wave of water when I grabbed you as the manjuu got ready to get us the hell out of there."

The next part, Fai figured as much, was going to be painful for Kurogane to relive.

"When we landed here, you were nowhere to be found."

For perhaps the second time in his life for as much as he could remember, Fai felt Kurogane trembling. He didn't feel tears nor heard the ninja's voice wavering. But Kurogane was clearly feeling that anguish again.

"And the first thing that came to mind," he resumed, inhaling sharply, "was that I didn't grab you in time."

So Kurogane feared Fai didn't make it with them and instead was left to drown in that doomed world. Fai wanted to pat Kurogane on the back. But he was still wrapped so tightly that all he could do was say, "Kuro-sama… It's alright – you don't have to worry anymore."

"No," Kurogane insisted, "you don't understand."

Fai went silent again. He could hear the other man's heart pounding in his chest as well.

"I couldn't bear the thought of failing to save you from death. Like how I couldn't for my parents."

Fai gasped painfully. He knew Kurogane had his tales of horrors in his past but he never knew what it was exactly until now. He perfectly understood the unbearable pain of losing an entire family.

"Especially when you were on the brink of death _twice_ before but was able to live," Kurogane elaborated. "I couldn't give a damn what the kid had to say. The only way I could be _sure_ you're alive was if I see you directly."

And hold him, Fai wanted to point out in jest, but he kept his mouth shut.

So each had felt pain – but for various reasons and fears – this entire week. Fai was still speechless, not knowing what else to say and so it was silent as he let Kurogane hold on to him still. If anything – Fai hoped – they were sharing the same pain.

If there was something Fai had learned throughout the whole journey, it was the amazing and unbelievable things people did in the name of love. Devotion, but with sacrifices at the expense, seemed to run a familiar course. Syaoran and Sakura easily came to mind – both the original and the clones who he all loved dearly. Memories lost, lives shattered, even time spent in isolation could not completely destroy their love and devotion. It was love that saved the clone of Syaoran from murdering them all, but he was killed. At least Fai knew – along with the others – that he was reincarnated and found the reincarnation of the clone of Sakura. As for the Syaoran with them, he lost time and bargained the order of the universe to save Princess Tsubasa. They were separated as he casually told Yuui. But for better or for worse, the two couples and their love have survived all odds.

Then there were Youou and Yuui. Childhood sweethearts in the beginning but now blissfully engaged the two were devoted in supporting each others artistic dreams. Even though it resulted in Yuui leaving home for nearly two years, Youou had let him take care of his pursuit of becoming a professional chef, even though it was hard on both of them. Then there was Youou whose band was certainly going to become bigger. They had explained to Fai how it was expected that with the elevated status of 108 Flights Away to the mainstream market it meant Youou would be busier and would tour out of home more often. And yet, as they were arranging their court marriage date, Fai could tell they were willing to be forever devoted and support each other regardless of one or the other's hectic schedules and demanding lifestyles. He had only known them for a week, but he could already tell how strong their love was.

And then there was Kurogane.

He would never sing or write a song that openly revealed his feelings or affections. Nor would he casually say "I love you." But his devotion was pure, and it was his devotion that stood out the most to Fai. Kurogane always fought – and risked his life at occasions – to protect Fai and the others. Of course it had to mean something if Kurogane flat out admitted he was worried. He couldn't sleep much along the way to the men's apartment because he was still irrationally afraid. For a person who tended to be calm and no-nonsense in escalating and grave situations, Kurogane never intensely fretted over someone whose life was at stake. The only times he had…were over Fai's, like when he lost his eye and was dying. All things pointed to it anyways. The ninja was the one that insisted that Fai should be found before they could all drown. He was brutally afraid he lost him, still shook as he relived his fear to Fai. It all clicked now – and Fai simply wondered why he never noticed until now. About why Kurogane sacrificed his blood, lost an arm, even risked drowning because he would rather die trying than living after giving up on finding Fai. He probably even insisted that the three made their way to the apartments rather than wait for Youou to fetch them. That was what Youou was dying to point out earlier. And that was how Kurogane loved. He never gave up on protecting nor ever gave up on helping.

In other words, Kurogane never gave up on Fai.

Fai wanted to cry or laugh or even tease in the other's chest, but he was still letting all these thoughts crash down on him at once. It was simple yet it was not. Kurogane loved him. He had to.

"Kuro-sama," Fai said softly, breathing into the ninja's neck. It was now or never. "I want to thank you."

Fai tilted his head and looked into those familiar crimson eyes, which he found he wasn't afraid to look into them directly anymore. He inched his head forward and kissed Kurogane, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling back.

"For never giving up. On me."

He let those words hang on his lips, nervously waiting for the other's response. It would hurt if the other didn't reciprocate, but he at least had let his feelings shown at last.

"Tch, as if I would," Kurogane scoffed with a slight smirk.

He grabbed Fai close again and pressed his lips on the mage's firmly. Arms locked around each other they kept on going, as if each were hungry for the other and this for a really long time – and they were. They landed on the bed together, mouths still locked to each other. Positions changed every few minutes as they wrestled around on top of the small bed, still kissing as if there was no tomorrow. It was as if _this_ was the nourishment, the perfect remedy they both desperately needed even over sleep. As their kissing got more intense, each found their fears, their doubts and insecurities melting away. The pain subsided and new feelings swelled in their chests.

"You're tired, Kuro-sama," Fai said as soon as they broke apart, both gasping for air. He brushed aside a bit of the other man's hair from his forehead. "I hope you can sleep now that you know I'm here for sure," he teased.

"Fine," the other complied, but he rolled his eyes to "prove" he could still fight back. "As long as you're still here when I wake up."

"That's so sweet of you, Kuro-sama!" Fai gushed, poking the other's cheek.

"If you don't shut up, don't expect me to sleep then," Kurogane playfully huffed.

"Alright, alright," Fai laughed, too happy to keep the friendly banter going.

"Good," Kurogane said, pulling Fai in his arms again as he closed his eyes.

Fai blushed. So he _wasn't_ the only one who had yearnings to be held in the other's arms. It was almost like that other world when they could only dream about their worst memories. But this time, he let Kurogane hold him like that for as long as he wanted. The other liked it too, he felt, though the ninja wouldn't say it out loud.

Fai snuggled closer and placed a hand over Kurogane's chest. At least he too could finally have a decent sleep. A song was slowly getting stuck in his head as he simply admired Kurogane in the most intimate way for the first time, and he didn't feel ashamed at all.

"And tonight, love, it's only you and me," he softly sung.

Kurogane snorted. "What the hell is that mush from?"

Fai laughed. "Oh nothing really," he said, closing his eyes. "Just a song I heard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The playlist of the songs mentioned if you're interested

"It's" by Kinya Kotani (Tsubasa Chronicles Season 2 Opening)

"Zankou" performed by Tetsu Inada, Kurogane's Japanese voice actor (Kurogane's character song)

"Here Without You" originally by 3 Doors Down

"All You Need is Love" by The Beatles


End file.
